Blow Your Cover
Blow Your Cover is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. This is the second mission given to you by Elizabeta Torres. This is also the first time Niko Bellic meets Playboy X and Johnny Klebitz. Walkthrough Elizabeta Torres asks Niko to go with Playboy and Johnny to watch over a drug deal. A helicopter or a taxi would be really useful because it's a long ride, but take any vehicle that can fit Playboy and drive him to the building in Broker. His yellow Patriot should be parked outside, but it might not. Collect the shotgun under the stairs, follow Playboy X up to the third floor, and walk up to Johnny. A cutscene will follow. Johnny, Playboy X and Niko go into a room where two undercover LCPD officers are. One of them asks over and over again, "Are you carrying the stuff?" Then suddenly, as Johnny tries to call the deal off, the two undercover LCPD officers surround Niko and Playboy with guns, yelling "Freeze motherfuckers". Johnny takes out the ambushing NOOSE team, and goes down stairs to fight the cops head on, and escape. Shoot the officers on the remaining floor and go back to the stairs. Behind it are two FIB officers, kill them. Keep going up the stairs with Playboy following you and shoot every FIB officer standing. When you get to the roof, gain cover and kill the remaining FIB men. Two of them walk up the fire escape. Shoot them down the stairs; they came to the "party" late. Follow Playboy down the fire escape and kill the remaining cops on the stairs. Use a nearby door to go down to street level. When you're down there, lose your wanted level and drive X to his penthouse in Algonquin (Algonquin is unlocked once you get to street level with Playboy). After the Mission Roman will call Niko and tell him that the insurance money on the old cab depot has been paid to him and that he has put the money into another taxi depot, meaning Niko can use Roman's cab service again. Your driver is still Mohammad. Roman has also upgraded his taxis from the black Esperanto taxi to black Cavalcades, but the taxi missions are still unavailable for the rest of the game. During this mission the terrorist threat separating both sides of the Humboldt River is lifted. Thus, Niko is now able to travel to Algonquin via the Broker Bridge, Algonquin Bridge, East Borough Bridge or the Northwood Heights Bridge. The terrorist threat separating Algonquin and Alderney remains in place however. Deaths *Charlie - An undercover LCPD officer. *Many NOOSE officers. Trivia *In Elizabeta's party, some characters in GTA IV have cameos, like Pathos and Carmen Ortiz. *It is possible to kill Johnny during the mission, before the meeting. *The SMG is ''truly ''introduced in this mission. *Playboy X can be pushed to death anywhere but be through the roof and stairs. *The man next to Charlie with an AK-47, assumes the appearance of a generic Triad pedestrian model. *This mission is played from Johnny's point of view in The Lost and Damned mission Buyer's Market with the same events happening (but with Johnny escaping from the way down to the front door rather than on the roof with Playboy and Niko). *It is revealed in TLAD from Johnny's point of view that Niko used a AK-47 in this mission, As if you listen to Niko and Playboy shouting at police you will also here Niko shooting an AK. *While fighting on the rooftops, Playboy will mention more FIB coming at them, when in fact they are NOOSE. Category:Missions in GTA IV